


Finding Gerald

by allmylovetolev



Category: Bill Nye the Science Guy, Finding Dory - Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovetolev/pseuds/allmylovetolev
Summary: Bill Nye and Gerald have an unrivaled love. But will an unexpected figure from Gerald's past ruin everything?
Relationships: Bill Nye/Gerald the Sea Lion, Donald Trump/Gerald the Sea Lion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Finding Gerald

Gerald had always been a misfit sea lion. He was always anxious around the other sea lions at the exhibit, so every attempt to communicate with others resulted in a bunch of awkward noises. To make things even worse, he suffered from “resting derp face,” and all the other sea lions never took him seriously. In fact, everyone at the Marine Life Institute just saw him as the derpy sea lion - but all that was about to change.

It was just a normal day at the Marine Life Institute. Everything had settled back down after the “truck incident,” and things were finally starting to go Gerald’s way. He’d taken the rock he’d craved for so long, and was getting popular with visitors. However, on this seemingly normal day, something strange happened: there were no guests at the Institute. Gerald thought this was rather odd, but just assumed it was a holiday. That’s when things started getting weird.

A strange man approached the sea lion pit. He wore a blue coat, bowtie, and safety goggles. Gerald came to the conclusion that the man was a scientist - and a rather attractive one, too. For just a moment, the two made eye contact - and Gerald fell in love instantly. He focused closely on the man’s name tag: it read “Bill Nye.”

“How’re the sea lions, Bill?” an employee asked, walking up to Bill.

“They’re looking good, but I’ll need to examine that one more closely,” he replied, pointing at Gerald. “I think he may have some sort of brain damage.”

Gerald was slightly offended by this; did the love of his life just say he was a lesser sea lion? He fell into a depression as he was removed from the pit and brought to quarantine. There, Bill was waiting for him.

As soon as the other employees left and they were alone, Bill broke down in tears. “I’m so sorry for insulting you earlier! It was the only way we could be alone. I brought you a present.”

Bill pulled a small green chip out of his pocket. Not a potato chip, not a tortilla chip, a computer chip. He placed it on the side of Gerald’s head, and Gerald found himself suddenly able to speak to Bill.

“Oh, Bill, I forgive you!” Gerald cried, his eyes watery.

Bill held his arms out to Gerald, and for a moment the two stayed in a tight embrace.

“I knew from the moment I first saw you that we were meant to be,” Bill said. “I saw a picture of you on the Marine Life website, so I came to see you. You see, I have to save you from an oncoming threat.”

Gerald was confused. “What oncoming threat?”

Terror appeared in Bill’s eyes. “Not what… who.”

Just then, the door slammed open and Bill stiffened, quickly attaining stick-straight posture for the man who entered. He looked old, a menacing kind of old. His hair looked like ramen gone wrong, and his skin was blistering orange. He dressed formally, with a red-white-and-blue tie. Gerald saw the fear in Bill as the stranger approached.

“G-Good evening, Mister Trump,” Bill stammered. Trump… The name sounded awfully familiar.

“Bill Nye.” Trump chuckled at the name. “What could you possibly be doing here?”

“Just checking on the animals, sir,” Bill managed. “Nothing major, D-Donald.”

“You can call me Mister President,” he said aggressively, then said something else Gerald didn’t catch. It had just clicked. This was president Donald Trump… his ex-boyfriend. It had been a harsh break-up, and had left Gerald scarred with insecurities and social anxieties.. No doubt, Donald was here for revenge.

When Gerald finally came back to earth, only he and Donald were in the room - he must have kicked Bill out. He approached Gerald, walking slowly.

“So, I see you have a new…” he paused, “partner.”

“What’s it to you?” Gerald spat.

Donald stepped back, taken by surprise at Geralds newfound speaking abilities. “I see that science nerd has taught something for once.”

“Don’t insult Bill!” Gerald said, lashing out. “He’s the only one who has been kind to me since you left me with R.D.F.”

“The hell is that?”

Gerald’s face turned tomato-red as he admitted, “Resting derp face.” Donald just laughed.

“Oh really? I don’t care anyway. That’s pretty shameful though if you ask me. Anyway, I’m going to do all it takes to destroy you and your fellow sea lions. Remember Gerald, I’m the motherfucking president.”

He left the room. Bill immediately rushed back in. “Oh god Gerald, are you okay?” He hugged Gerald close, and Gerald closed his eyes, returning the hug. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“Not this time,” Gerald said quietly. Bill questioned what he meant, and Gerald came clean about his past with Donald. When he finished, Bill was awestruck.

“Oh Gerald, I’m so sorry. I had no idea…” Bill held him even tighter. “This must be why he has so many things against sea lions.”

“What do you mean?” Gerald asked. He’d only ever heard about Donald hating him, and only him.

“Because of your break-up, he has a seething hatred for sea creatures, and animals in general. His plan as president is to cause such drastic climate change that it wipes out every animal from the earth.”

Gerald was mortified. Donald had once been a kind, caring person if you can believe it. What would so drastically change his opinion?

“We have to stop him,” Gerald replied with a sudden determination.

“That’s just what I was thinking,” Bill said, “and I know just the place to go. Trump Tower.” The name gave Gerald flashbacks of previous dates in the same place, but he ignored it. Bill continued, “I know how to get there in the blink of an eye.”

He pulled a small remote out of his pocket. “This is a teleporter,” he said. “It can take us anywhere in an instant - in this case, Trump Tower. Hold my hand.” He extended his arm out to Gerald; Gerald took his hand.

In a flash of light, the couple now found themselves in the heart of the infamous Trump Tower. The room was dark, filled with flashing buttons and lights. One big red button said “CANCEL GREENHOUSE GASES,” and Bill looked to Gerald.

“Only you can press it! Hurry!” Bill yelled.

And Gerald did just that. They had saved the world, and called upon themselves the demons of Selzar who granted Gerald humanity. Bill and Gerald eventually got married and had sciency babies. They lived a happy life until one year later when Donald snuck into their house and decapitated them. The children lived on the streets and also eventually died.

THE END


End file.
